1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer implemented instructions for distributed computation using subsidized computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. When capitalized, the term “Internet refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Additionally, many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies, which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of online public records may reduce operating costs. Further, the Internet is becoming increasingly popular as a medium for commercial transactions. With respect to commerce on the Web, individual consumers and business use the Web to purchase various goods and services. In offering goods and services, some companies offer goods and services solely on the Web while others use the Web to extend their reach.
Another benefit made possible by the Internet is to enable processing of problems, which are intractable using modern day super computers. With the Internet, it is possible to take many of these “intractable” problems, divide them into small work units, and have each work unit process by one of hundreds, thousands, or even millions of network-connected computers.
Many large computation tasks can be decomposed into a number (sometimes a large number) of smaller computation tasks which, when their results are properly integrated, provide the solution to the overall task. SETI@home is a popular example of one such large task: a large amount of radio telescope-data is collected, and small snippets of the data are sent out to subscribing machines around the world. The data is processed, the results are returned to the central collection point, and eventually all of the data is processed. Other tasks that are easily decomposed and distributed in this manner are Monte Carlo simulations and computer graphics (for instance, ray tracing of complex scenes). A work unit is typically a collection of data and functions that operate on that data. For instance, using an Object-Oriented programming language such as Java, a work unit might be a Class or a set of Classes that contain a set of data, plus methods to process that data. When a work unit is completed at a computer, the computer returns the result. Then, the computer may receive another work unit for processing. The collection of computers providing this distributed computing function also is referred to as a distributed computing array.
In many cases, the requestor or customer for which the work units are being processed is charged for use of the distributed computing array. The ability to use a distributed computing array for a charge is desirable to a customer because the customer does not have to build or maintain a distributed computing array. Oftentimes, the customer may only have an occasional need for this type of computing power.
On the other hand, the provider of the distributed computing array is left with the burden of building and maintaining the distributed computing array. For example, real estate or space is required for housing the computers or work stations. Additionally, maintenance and power costs are present. The time and expense involved with building and maintaining the distributed computing array reduces the number of businesses or organizations that are able to provide these types of services.
In some cases, a business may obtain the use of computing time from owners of individual computers. In many cases, the use of computing time comes at a cost in which the owners request or require payment be made for the use. The management of this type of distributed computing array also may be prohibitive. For example, the work units processed are tracked for each computer owner and a check must be generated and sent to each individual. This may result in a requirement to track and send checks to thousands of individuals.
It would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for providing a large distributed computing array to process the work unit elements of these large problems.